Sangue e Vino - Crystal Nuzlocke Story
by ReaperOfLostSouls
Summary: The world is a dangerous place, and no child understands this better then young Vi. Despite all the warnings, she's left the safety and security of her close nit family to go on a pokemon adventure. By changing her name and identity, she's vowed to never make the same mistakes her relatives have made. But, fate catches up with her. A Crystal Nuzlocke/Rocketlocke. M to be safe.
1. Prologue

An average sized, black and window tinted jeep made its way up a tall winding dirt trail, finally coming to a stop as it reached the other side of the slope. You sighed in relief. So far, no one has caught up with you... or they stopped pursuing you... or most likely, they were ordered to withdraw, for now.

Honestly, you didn't think it would come down to this. Running off the way you did, but if your own relatives can't keep their promises, who can?

You were thirteen, now. The promise was that, at eleven, you can start a pokemon journey like everyone else, but every single time you bring up the topic, it's put down. 'It's dangerous' or 'This year isn't the best time, but maybe next year'... yeah, you're done waiting!

"Thank you for backing me up," you stated as you grabbed your backpack, and your driver shifted in response before calmly following you out of the vehicle.

"Of course I would. We are partners."

" _Oh really~?_ You were never this quick to help me before."

"Well, I get it. The need to rebel."

"This isn't rebelling," you scoffed at the thought, adjusting the strap on your shoulder before letting out a deep, tired sigh. "... Seriously, though, you didn't have to help me. If I get you into trouble -"

"I won't," she scoffed in response before shrugging her shoulders, "and even if I do, don't worry about it. I doubt the Boss will do anything too severe to me."

"... Dom, I-I just -"

"Your welcome," she smirked simply in reply, causing you to sigh while she frowned at her surroundings, staring at the large trees scattered all around, barely leaving any room for the jeep to pass through. "... Hey. Are you sure about this, Vi? While those houndoom will surely lose your trail, what if you get totally lost?"

"Come on, " you scoffed in reply, putting a hand on your hip as you continued to talk. "I've survived in the woods before. It's like a second home to me... and I'll give you a message once I reach Johto. If I don't respond in three days then get worried... or five, at the latest."

"Got it," she chuckled, giving me a thumbs up, but before she could put her arms down you grabbed her in a tight hug. You were surprised when she hugged you back with the same tight intensity.

As if you'd never see her again...

"... Are you coming back?" you heard her ask against your ear in a soft, unsure tone. Much different to her overly sassy, irked tone of voice.

"I... don't know," you truthfully respond, sighing as you let her go and patted her shoulder before taking a step backward. "Life is just getting more complicated... and I hate taking sides."

"I get it -"

"But I'm not abandoning my friends. The team. You're all like family to me... but I need some time to think."

"Sure... but don't take too long," she scoffed while you flashed her an amused grin.

"I won't," you responded, before turning your sights on the large mountains in front of you.

Domino didn't know you weren't taking a pokemon with you. In fact, you left your partner pokemon behind, the pokeball placed safely in the jeep, but this was your journey to take. On your own...

And while you're scared, you know you can't stay there. With Team Rocket.

You just... can't.

Not until you've made your choice.

=====#####=====

 **A/N: HEY GUYS! Long time no see!**

 **So, for a long time, I've wanted to start a pokemon nuzlocke story. On my account, I attempted in trying just that, but got a bit of a writer's block. So, I'm going to rewrite this nuzlocke and post it here, instead!**

 **Now that I have a new laptop, I don't have to worry about this computer shutting down, anymore.**

 **Anyways, since the new 'let's go' games have come out, it's re-inspired me to restart another nuzlocke journey. And this time, I want to try writing a story around it! Plus, my first game was Crystal, and reliving the Johto region has always been an enjoyable experience. I'm actually very close to the end of the Johto region in my game, but who knows if I'll end with all of my pokemon.**

 **===#####===**

 **But, I've made up some extra rules for myself, on top of the usual nuzlocke set:**

 **(1) I would love to fully play the 'rocketlocke', but sadly I'm unable to actually steal a trainer's pokemon. So, all I've taken from that nuzlocke challenge is that I have a certain number of chances a route to nab myself a pokemon that fits the Rocket types: Poison, Ground, Dark, Psychic, Bug, Fighting**

 **Or, the special 1%/5% pokemon catch for the route. Either way, I roll a pair of dice to figure out how many chances I have to catch that particular pokemon. If I pass that limit, then I have to catch the very next pokemon I see on that route. So, if I roll a 5, I have five chances to get, say, an ekans. And if it doesn't show up for five turns, I have to catch the next pokemon. No exceptions.**

 **(2) But I am using that species rule. If I catch a rattata or raticate, I don't have to count the next rattata I see as my encounter.**

 **(3) Lastly, after I'm done in the Johto region, and finish the pokemon league [if I don't die], I'm restarting from the 'beginning'. I've been trying to play with the pokemon I first catch, so the first 6 in my party, and if one dies then I replace it with another 'mon from the PC, or I catch the new member fresh from the wild. So, when I go into the Kanto region, I'll start anew. I may take some 'mons off of my team, and any new pokemon I catch from Kanto will be placed into my party. And the ones I've caught in Johto, in the PC, no longer count when I go into Kanto.**

 **It's just so I have some more variety. The strengths in my party are always fluctuating, so maybe I can catch some good 'mons for the second elite four challenge. Yeah, if I defeat the league the first time, I'm going to try to do it the second time. A lot of nuzlockes end after they finish the league challenge, but what's great about gen II is that you can challenge the league, twice, and earn sixteen badges instead of just eight.**

 **===#####===**

 **Also, let me just say that I do like the multiverse theory that some poke youtubers and theoriests have been talking about. The idea that every universe we create in pokemon can be its own, unique thing. In fact, it seems to me the pokemon company has agreed to this theory and expanded upon it. For example, the new pokemon movies vs. the anime. The games vs. the manga vs. pokemon origins. Stuff like that.**

 **In other words, I'm not keeping my OCs restrained in one timeframe. The events may have happened/not happened already, to how the games/anime may present them to be.**

 **I'm creating my own lore. My own story.**

 **I may add/change up events/characters you meet in Johto. Gym leaders that may have been gym leaders before may have died or passed on the gym to someone else. Things like that.**

 **Originally, my overall story for my OC Violet character went differently. She has no fear of her pokemon dying, she's not playing a nuzlocke. Mainly, she starts in Kanto, but I like the Johto games because you can also visit Kanto. It's a much longer nuzlocke experience.**

 **So, in this version of reality, Violet/Vi starts in Johto instead of Kanto. Certain things are altered to make up for that. If anyone has read my Origin Story on my wattpad account, then you'll know her backstory... for the most part. Yes, I didn't finish that series, and maybe I'll get back to it one day, but I know if I don't post THIS story up then I may never do so.**

 **I think... that about sums up my plans for this story.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story for what it is! The chapters may not be very long, and if there's some extra catches I make I may not feature them in the story, but add them at the end so you guys can keep up with my pokemon catches.**

 **And yes... Team Rocket is in this story, of course. But, I don't know if I'll create some entirely new team to confront Vi or just a group/gang... or something. I'm not sure yet. We'll see as I write onward. Maybe you guys have some bright ideas?**

 **And I hope to add Ash, Pikachu, Jessie, James, and Meowth into the story as well. It'd be fun to have them tag along! So, the Ash we know in the anime may be different to the Ash I'm portraying in the story. I'm not sure if Misty and Brock will be with him or not... I'll see. It depends how I fill in the holes.**

 **So... yeah! That's about it!**

 **Please, if you have any comments don't be afraid to say something, and my next a/n will hopefully not be as long as this one is. I'm hoping to not make my chapters as short as this prologue. Well... have a great rest of your week!**


	2. Before the Town

You sighed as you reached into your pocket, pressing a thin black button until the decently sized red light began to blink, before calmly slipping the tiny devise back into your pocket.

There.

Now, no one will come looking for you, for a while.

You sighed once more to yourself. This was risky, and yep you were lying, but… you just need some time to think.

But you weren't entirely lying to Domino. You had managed to make your way over Mt. Silver, through the dangerous mountain range over to Johto. You had left almost everything behind, switching into an outfit you had been hiding around… for your grand pokemon adventure. Something warm, yet light, and not so eye catching that you can be spotted easily in a crowd.

Yet, you stopped because you weren't sure if you wanted to be seen yet. To be… noticed. If you spot your grandfather's vehicles off in the distance then you're going to bolt out of here. Plus, you've been spending a few days out in the mountains, anyways. Another night wouldn't kill you, and you can keep an eye over the small little town while you do.

Speaking of looking…

Your eyes tiredly glanced over as you pulled your head away from the town down below, to glance over at a small pink blob flying around, giggling as it flew. Your eyes narrowed at the creature as thoughts began to swarm your mind.

Mew.

One of the only damn reasons you're in this mess, in the first place.

Sometimes you regret ever meeting this… thing, but… if it hadn't been important, it wouldn't have shown up the way it did.

It's not like you haven't seen a mew before. In fact, you're pretty sure it was the same Mew. You have no doubt in your mind that there could be multiple mews out there, hiding away from any sort of human contact and living out their long lives, but a legendary wouldn't come over to a base known to pokemon for being 'scary' and 'ominous' for no reason. A place where they lose their freedom and are forced into cages and pokeballs, to serve the whims of humans.

No.

That's not why it showed up.

Honestly, you're not even sure if you should believe this Mew. It could just be trying to trick you, but… the Mew's arrival was an excuse to leave. To commit to the fears you've had from the beginning.

If you just weren't so scared, you would have left on your journey two years ago. You wouldn't have looked back. Not give a damn what your father said. What your grandfather insisted upon. But…

It's always the same response. That it's too unsafe and that your father needs more time. Time for what?... That's what worries you.

 **Why** are you being kept in the dark like this?

Maybe you were being too hasty. Too angry. Storming out of the base probably wasn't a good idea. Heck, maybe after a bit of arguing you could have come to an agreement.

But your grandfather insisted, and that was the problem!

Yes, you get it. They want to keep you safe… from something, but why? What's so threatening out there anyways? You kept your promises. You were obedient. Did as you were told till you were ten. That was the agreement. Stay with your grandfather till you were ten, **then** go off on an adventure. It's your father that hasn't kept his end of the bargain. The one insisting that you stay, just another month. Another year…

This is only making you more and more worried about the situation.

Mew said it was urgent. A bad omen. Something big was coming, and while you had some time to prepare yourself…

You need a team. You need to know **what** is going on. While wild pokemon has this sense of foreboding that doesn't mean they know what's going to happen. How they can stop it. Prevent the inevitable.

That's what differs between humans and pokemon… So of course, this Mew just had to show up and ruin your day.

But, you don't even know if you should be mad about this or not. You get the gist of the situation, but what can you do? You know some tricks, sure, but half of the reason you wanted to leave was to explore. To figure things out.

Do you want to stay with Team Rocket?

Do you want to live a life of crime for the rest of your days or find something better?

Heck, do you even want to stay in the Kanto/Johto region in the first place?

Maybe you should start your journey somewhere else. Where the team isn't… everywhere.

But… the sky is beautiful, tonight. The twinkling stars, high up in the dark navy blue sky. The constellations becoming brighter and brighter, while the moon glows brightly off in the east…

Right now, you'd probably be stargazing on top of the base, sipping hot cocoa till someone showed up to take you back inside. Night was the only time where you could truly sneak away to the outside world. Breathe in the scent of nature instead of the constant arid air from inside the airconditioned building… You can only stand so much of that.

You wonder if your grandfather is staring at the same sky as you…

If your father is bothering to stare up at the sky, too.

But either way, you weren't in the mood to return… yet. It's been so long since you've been out in the world like this. You need to enjoy this. Who knows when your fun will be cut short.

"… Mew," you heard the familiar pink blob speak, its bright blue eyes blinking as it flew right in front of your face, while you narrowed your eyes in irritation.

"What?" you scoffed, slowly standing to your feet and brushing the dirt from your pant legs. "You do know this is all your fault. I was having a grand old time back home, and you kept insisting I help you. I'm here. Now what?"

"Mew mw," the pokemon told you, smiling to itself until it noticed your glaring, before letting out a soft 'mewing' sigh to fly over to a nearby tree branch. "… Ew mew."

"Seriously… I don't see why you picked me, out of any other human. I'm not special –"

"Mew! –"

"No, as special as any other human out there. I'm nothing entirely unique. Sure, I have some skills, but that doesn't mean much.

"I'm a criminal," you continued, your eyes honed in on the flying Mew as it stopped to sit up on a branch, before you glanced away and let a frown deepen upon your face. "An outcast. Not exactly fit for society. Heck, I've killed people without a second thought. Pokemon, too. How can you consider me anything but evil?"

"… Mew mw, mew," it stated, but you scoffed at its remark.

"That's a basis of opinion, isn't it? –"

"Mew! Mww ew," it scoffed, shaking its head at you, and you rolled your eyes in response.

"… I thought mews would rather spend their time with the pure of heart. That's not what I am –"

"Mew," it stated, simply, and you gave it a skeptical look before sighing deeply to yourself as your eyes glanced around at your surroundings.

You smirked.

Through your training, you understood the layout of the land. How to find the best places to sleep, to eat, and even where you could find the most amount of wild pokemon… to steal. But here, it was the perfect spot. A small notch looking over a small little town. Far enough away that no one could immediately notice you, but close enough that you could see practically everything. A bird's eye view of New Bark Town.

The soil was perfect to sleep upon. Not too rocky, but not too smooth that it could cause a rock slide. There were enough trees to find shelter under, and if the weather grew too hostile, you could always hide in the cave only a short distance away.

Soil… the layout of the land… finding the perfect spot to sleep for the night…

You sighed tiredly to yourself, slowly making your way over to your small little shelter. A long dark blue tarp you tied to a few trees, propped by two long sticks to make a tiny one-man tent, and another tarp on the ground so you wouldn't have your gear directly in the mud. You slumped down onto your sleeping bag, sighing once more to yourself, and noticing out of the corner of your eye as the Mew seemed to fly closer to you, perhaps wanting to enjoy your company, but all you did was glare in response.

You wouldn't have learned anything if it wasn't for your grandfather…

He wasn't the former ground type gym leader of Kanto for nothing…

You miss him.

You should have apologized…

But he's just as stubborn as you are. And it would have taken another few years before you could have this chance, again.

Whatever this inevitable danger may be, you'll try your best to confront it…

You wonder if your father is safe… sleeping soundly… You doubt it. He's probably somewhere in the woods too, trying to keep warm, angerly thinking of you.

You didn't mind as the Mew flew over to you, letting you cuddle the cute creature into your arms like a stuffed pokedoll, as you rolled to your side and closed your eyes.

=====#####=====

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting anything in… almost ten days? Wow. Sorry about that.**

 **I wanted to spend some time rewriting my 'intro' part to this story. You know. Introducing the 'main' characters, the professor, and getting starter 'mons. Honestly, if it gets too boring, I tend to slow down and get writer's block, losing interest in the story I wanted to create.**

 **But the main reason why I'm rewriting this story from my wattpad account, and placing it here, is because I wanted to add this particular chapter. I realized that I needed to introduce Mew into the story somehow. Why? I won't explain that part yet, but when I first began to write this story I realized I wouldn't even get to a mew appearance until, like, maybe the tenth chapter? Maybe even the fifteenth, at the rate I was writing everything on wattpad. The format is a lot smaller, so I learned to condense my writing. Which… sucks. I'm used to writing two different scenes, or one very long scene, before moving on to the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, Mew will be important… later. How I'll expand upon this? I'm not quite sure.**

 **But hopefully I've made it clear that a big driving factor for Violet leaving her home would be this annoying little Mew. Is this the only Mew? Are there many mews? And how are they communicating?**

 **Heh.**

 **See, this is why I decided to write this chapter.**

 **But I'm sorry for not posting this chapter till now. I wanted to write a few more chapters before I decided to continue on with this story, but I noticed that this story has already been looked over by a few people. I'm honestly surprised. So, apparently, the pokemon fandom here is bigger then on wattpad.**

 **Now, the titles to my chapters will be fairly generic. I'll probably end up naming the same chapter in a row, but think of it as a continuation of an arc or plotline.**

 **Also… I don't know how 'supernatural' this story is going to get. I decided to change this story from 'fantasy' to 'supernatural' due to the idea of aura and stuff like that. I'm going to do my best to try to make a good story… but world building isn't my strong suit. I have a few ideas, but stuff may need to be thinned out to keep the pace of the story.**

 **But first and foremost, this is a nuzlocke run. I may have some fake outs, some fainting, but a 'mon dies, they're dead. And OCs are susceptible to death as well.**

 **What else to say…**

 **The 'Dex Holders' are a real thing in this world. At least, the first arcs of the Pokemon Adventures manga intertwine with this story. That's why I say some of the people are older than in the games. I just haven't decided on definite ages, yet.**

 **But the idea of the Dex Holders is like a legend. A story. 'The very first pokedex holders' in pokemon history. Some are well known, while others have fallen into obscurity. Gen I & II certainly apply. Maybe Gen III in Hoenn… but I kind of stop reading the manga, or rather paying attention, after Gen IV I kind of stopped reading it. Since Gen I, II, & III Dex Holders have an overall arc, it's kind of hard to get into IV. And after that, those Dex Holders in the other gens aren't around or haven't become 'dex holders', yet. **

**Stuff like that. That's just a bit of background lore I hope to tie into the story.**

 **===#####===**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying where this story is going. I know I tend to rant a bit… but I am currently pushing through the 'intro' part, getting to the part where I finally can start introducing new teammates and actually starting the adventure.**

 **Where the story will go? I have no idea.**

 **But I'm hope you guys will enjoy the ride.**

 **Hopefully I get the next chapter out soon. Enjoy the rest of your week!**


End file.
